


Rattle and Roll

by kansas_byrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansas_byrne/pseuds/kansas_byrne
Summary: Dean, tried and convicted, has lost his position as the Captain of the King's guard. His punishment is bad, but not as bad as it could be. He just has to fuck whoever comes in his cell.What's one whole year?
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Rattle and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. 
> 
> Fun times.

The man on top of him groans, thrusting his hips faster. The chains securing Dean to the wall rattle loudly with each one, the racket mercifully done when the guy shoves all the way inside and comes. He’s been silent the whole time and it doesn’t stop now, his eyes closing tightly while he bites his lip, cock pulsing. 

He finally pulls out, slapping Dean’s ass once as he does. The soldier gets dressed and leaves without a word or backwards glance, and Dean is left to rest, a sticky mess oozing out of his hole. It’s cool tonight, summer’s heat winding down. The open window brings a welcome breeze to dry the other man’s sweat from his skin. 

He shifts uncomfortably on the stone floor and the chains scrape loudly.

When he was sentenced to this, he was given a year. He's barely through the first month. The only way he knows how long it’s been is by what he sees outside his window. 

He knows that if his brother were here right now, he’d chastise Dean. He was only given a year for his crime, and this sentence could have been worse. Plus, he lives in a room at the palace itself, with a window. He could have been given any duty to pass his year. 

Dean could have been forced to dig trenches for the war, or worse, made to fight in it. He’s heard stories of those poor fuckers, brought to the front in chains, given a weapon and left on the field. Those who survive come back with scars, magical damage that will never go away, and minds destroyed by the impossible  _ things _ they’d seen there.

In comparison, forced to service any person who comes through the door is a dream sentence. 

The door opens, and even before he looks up, Dean knows who it is. He closes his eyes. 

“Sammy, why are you here. _Again_?”

Sam’s voice is wobbly. “I just wanted to see you. It’s a miracle that you’re alive at all, but you’re here, and…”

Dean snorts. “Won’t the King be missing his Wizard?” 

He can hear Sam fidgeting. He also knows that his sarcasm went right over his brother's head. “No, I’m not with him all the time.I just wanted to see if I could make you more comfortable.” 

Dean finally sits up, forcing his eyes open to stare at his brother. “It’s a punishment, I’m not supposed to be comfortable.” 

Sam frowns. “But you don’t need to be like this. Just stop fighting and accept the brand. Then you can have a bed… no more chains.”

Dean snarls, “And have a brand the rest of my life? Even after the magic in it has been spent, I’ll be marked forever. This way, I can carry my defiance with pride, the scars on my wrists will be  _ mine _ . And anyway, you shouldn't be here. You know what this room is for, you’re the one who made the wards. If you stay any longer, you’ll have to….” 

The door opens, and a man comes in. Dean recognizes him, of course. The man who took his place as Captain of the King’s guard when he got … demoted. He raises his brow at Sam. 

“Royal Wizard?” 

Sam waves his hand. “Checking the wards, Captain Benny. My apologies, enjoy your time.”

As the door closes between Dean and his brother, Benny looks down at him; his smile is nasty and holds a promise for a very long night. It isn’t the first, and it won’t be the last. Benny was here with his dick out the second the chains closed around Dean’s throat and wrists. 

“Look at you. So used. How many men’s seed are mixed there on the ground where you sleep? You were a stuck-up whore before this, and now any man can have you. Come here, to me.” 

With an eye roll, Dean sits up and does a knee-walk over. Benny is standing just on the edge of where the chain ends. His cock is out, hard and wet already at the tip. Dean has to lean, tongue out, to get it. The iron collar cuts into his flesh as he does. 

Slowly, Benny jacks himself off, the tip of his dick resting on Dean’s outstretched tongue. “Tomorrow, after the shift change, four of us are coming here for a little party. Mmmm, that’s good. Just like that.” 

He pumps his cock slowly, inching forward a little so Dean gets more of it. “I sprung for potions for all of us. None of us are going to be done at just one. It’s a celebration, you see. Unnnngh, yeah…fuck, your goddamned mouth, Winchester.”

Groaning, his hand gets faster as he loses his patience. “It’s a… fuck… celebration. I’m officially getting your old job… yeah, mmmm. I’m gonna fuck your ass so long, you’ll forget your own fucking name when I’m done. Take.. take it, ohhhh yeeesss.” 

He comes, eyes rolled back while he pumps up and down his cock in long, luxurious strokes, shooting into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean swallows. 

Benny pats his cheek with a smile, buttons up his fly, and leaves. 

Dean lies down, chains rattling. 


End file.
